Go
by DreamStories999
Summary: Josh and Maya are dating, she s fourteen and he s seventeen. When Josh get s an offer, can their love survive? Joshaya I promise! This is an Joshaya/Rucas fanfiction so no flame. If you want me to write about you re favourite ship P.m me and I will make an story. You can request anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note: Hi, so someone wanted me to do an Joshaya fanfic so I decided that I would do an multi-part story with five chapters in each part, I will try to make them really long that´s why I´m not gonna have so many chapters. I don´t know how many parts I will make yet, but I´m sure I will figure it out. If you want me to write something special just let me know! I can write anything!**

* * *

Joshs POV:

\- Maya!

I knock on her door and back away a little. I look on my watch 5 p.m. She should be home, her dance practise ended a few hours ago but I didn´t get out from school since now. I hear steps inside the bulding and I quikly hide the envelope behind my back.

\- Josh!

I look into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She looks a little surprized to see me but also very happy. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me an kiss. I quikly forgets why I came here, and pushes her to the wall. I pull her close not wanting to let go. She lightly bites my lip and I let out a silent moan. We make out a few more minutes before she let´s go and stares at me.

\- What?  
\- Why are you here?  
\- I wanted to see you.

She playfully hits my shoulder, and I laugh.

\- Just so that you could make out with me?  
\- Is it something wrong with that?  
\- C´mon, I know you´re here by some reason.  
\- You´re right...  
\- Now spit it out!  
\- We´ll it´s good news...  
\- Okay...Continue.  
\- I got in to Washington, D.C!

She looks at me surprized. She wraps her arms around me and gives me an big hug.

\- I´m so happy for you!

She backs away and seem to think for a moment, then she looks at me.

\- Is this what you want?  
\- Of course! It´s one of the best school in the United States!  
\- What about me?  
\- What about you?  
\- What will happen with us?  
\- Why can´t you just be happy for me?  
\- You will leave! Josh...You will leave me alone!  
\- I have to go! This is an big oppertunity for me!

She stares at me in shock and I realize my mistake.

\- You alredy made you´re decision!? To leave me! Are you really gonna abandon me? She yells.  
\- C´mon! Don´t look at it like that!  
\- You are unbelivieble!

She storms in to the apartment again, and I just stare at the closed door. I slowly walks away with only one thought in my head. What had I done?

* * *

Mayas POV:

When I get in to the apartment again I just slam the door shut and starts to break. I fall apart on the floor and just sits there for hours, crying. How could Josh take the most important decision in their lifes alone? She should matter to him, but she didn´t. I crawl to my bedroom where I search for my phone. I start to dial Riley´s number and then press the phone aginst my ear while I´m sobbing.

\- Hello?  
\- Riley, I´m so glad you anwsered.  
\- Peahes, what´s wrong?  
\- Can you come over?  
\- Be there in five.

I hung up and lay down on my bed. I cry as I´m waiting for Riley to come. When I hear a knock on the door I don´t get up, I just say that it´s open. Riley runs into the room and embraces me in a hug. She strokes my hair while I´m sobbing.

\- Maya...Who did this to you?  
\- J...J-jo...Josh...  
\- Josh? Ohh, I´m gonna beat his damn ass! I warned him!  
\- Slow down Riley...Josh is going to Washington, D.C...  
\- He´s what?  
\- He got in to one of the best collage in the United States, Riley!  
\- He did what?  
\- I can´t stop him from going can I?  
\- Maybe not you! But I can!  
\- Riley...Please for me...Promise me you wont talk to him...

She looks at me unsure.

\- Fine... She sights.  
\- Thank you!  
\- What do you want to do?  
\- I want to talk to him...Maybe we can work this out...  
\- Yeah...Sure... She dosn´t sound so sure.  
\- It will be okay...And if he goes I will atleast have you...  
\- You will...

* * *

When Riley´s gone, I wipe my tears away. And make my way to the bathroom, I take a shower then I get dressed and starts to walk to Josh´s house. On my way I stop to buy a card and bottle of wine. I´ll nervously knock on the door. It takes awhile before I hear steps inside the building. Josh opens the door with an surprized face.

\- Maya?  
\- I´m sorry!

I throw myself into his body and hugs him. He hugs me back clearly happy that I came back.

\- I´m so sorry Josh! I didn´t mean to step on you´re dreams!  
\- It´s okay Maya. I shouldn´t have made my decision alone. It was stupid.

I give him my card and the bottle.

\- I bought this...I´m only fourteen so I can´t drink but you can...  
\- Thank you Maya...

I kiss him sweetly. It´s an short and gentle kiss, but it´s filled with love and passion. We back away, both with an goofy smile on our faces. He gestures for me to come in.

\- What do you want to do?

I shrug. He looks at me with an smirk.

\- What?  
\- Do you wanna watch Jurassic World...

I sight. He knows that I´m not that interested in dinasouries, but he´s crazy about them. Since I was the bad one today, I decide to do as he wants.

\- Okay!  
\- You´re the best!

He kisses me and I laugh.

\- You´re not so bad yourself...

* * *

 **Autors Note: This was the first chapter in the story. I´m sorry that it´s so short but I didn´t want to write to much on the firts chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a reviwe so that I know what you thought! Love you!**


	2. How could you do this to me!

_Previous on Go:_

 _\- Josh!_

 _I look into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. She looks a little surprized to see me but also very happy. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me an kiss. I quikly forgets why I came here, and pushes her to the wall. I pull her close not wanting to let go. She lightly bites my lip and I let out a silent moan. We make out a few more minutes before she let´s go and stares at me._

 _\- What?_  
 _\- Why are you here?_

 _\- We´ll it´s good news..._  
 _\- Okay...Continue._  
 _\- I got in to Washington, D.C!_

 _\- What about me?_  
 _\- What about you?_  
 _\- What will happen with us?_  
 _\- Why can´t you just be happy for me?_  
 _\- You will leave! Josh...You will leave me alone!_  
 _\- I have to go! This is an big oppertunity for me!_

 _She stares at me in shock and I realize my mistake._

 _\- You alredy made you´re decision!? To leave me! Are you really gonna abandon me? She yells._  
 _\- C´mon! Don´t look at it like that!_  
 _\- You are unbelivieble!_

 _She storms in to the apartment again, and I just stare at the closed door. I slowly walks away with only one thought in my head. What had I done?_

 _Riley runs into the room and embraces me in a hug. She strokes my hair while I´m sobbing._

 _\- Maya...Who did this to you?_  
 _\- J...J-jo...Josh..._  
 _\- Josh? Ohh, I´m gonna beat his damn ass! I warned him!_  
 _\- Slow down Riley...Josh is going to Washington, D.C..._  
 _\- He´s what?_  
 _\- He got in to one of the best collage in the United States, Riley!_  
 _\- He did what?_  
 _\- I can´t stop him from going can I?_  
 _\- Maybe not you! But I can!_  
 _\- Riley...Please for me...Promise me you wont talk to him..._

 _She looks at me unsure._

 _\- Fine... She sights._

 _I throw myself into his body and hugs him. He hugs me back clearly happy that I came back._

 _\- I´m so sorry Josh! I didn´t mean to step on you´re dreams!_  
 _\- It´s okay Maya. I shouldn´t have made my decision alone. It was stupid._

 _\- You´re the best!_

* * *

Mayas POV:

A few weeks past after the make up between me and Josh. Everything wasn´t all sunshine and glory but it was as it was. I was still kinda upset about Josh making the biggest decision in our realtionship by himself, and Josh... I don´t know what Josh thinks anymore. He´s quite and moves carefully. Scared to say or do anything wrong that might start a another fight between us. We havn´t talked about the decision or the college, we havn´t talked much at all. Josh rarely visits and when he does he usally hangs out with Cory.

\- That's it!

My head jerk up from my hands that I´ve been painting in a nice red colour and stare in confusion at Riley. She´s been pacing back and forth in my room the last halfhour, she hasn´t told me what´s bothering her, probebly Lucas, so I havn´t asked her. I knit my eyebrows in confusion while I´m eying my best friend worriedly.

\- What's wrong honey?

She turns around and faces me, she runs up to me and grabs my wrists and pulls me up from the bed. She stares at me for a moment and collects herself before she starts to talk.

\- You...

\- Me?

\- And Josh...

\- Josh?

\- That´s the problem.

\- Me and Josh? I ask her in disbelief.

She nods her head.

\- But honey, I thought you were happy for me...

Her eyes widnes at my words and she smiles a little before she puts on her serious face again.

\- Oh Peaches! Of course I´m happy for you! No one is more happy for you two. She says in a sweet voice.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

\- Then what's the problem?

\- That's what I was hoping you would tell me.

We stay silent, Riley staring at me, waiting for an anwser, and me, staring at everything besides her.

\- Do you want me to give you a clue or something? She asks sweetly.

\- Fine. I say with an sight.

She sights too and laughs a little while she's shaking her head at me.

\- Oh peaches... What am I supposed to do with you.

\- The clue. I say a little irritated.

She laughs again.

\- I'm not happy about the situation you two are in.

\- Oh...

I stare at her blankly, to be honest I didn´t like the situation we we're in either, but I was to scared to confronte Josh about it. Scared to fight with him again, fight with so bad that maybe this time I would actually lose him.

\- Oh? Oh! That's all you can get out? Riley practicly yells.

\- What do want me to say?!

\- I want you to tell me what the problem with Josh is!

\- There is no problem. I lie to her.

She laughs a little.

\- Yeah right...

She walks to my bed and sits down, she takes up a magazine from the bed and slowly brows through it.

\- You know Maya, I'm not stupid.

\- But-

\- I get it.

\- But Riley-

\- You don't want to talk about, it's cool. But I´m your best friend!

\- Why are you so irritated all of the sudden?!

\- I'm dating Lucas! She suddenly blurts out.

\- Oh...

\- Yeah...Oh... She says with an tired voice.

I walk up to her and sits down beside her and takes her hands in mine. I stare deeply into her eyes.

\- How long?

\- How long what? She asks and plays dumb.

I playfully nudge her shoulder and laugh.

\- You know exactly what I mean Riley!

She blushes and look down. I raise an eyebrow.

\- Ohh, did I see a little blushing?! I tease her.

She wraps her arms around her head so that I can't see her blush anymore.

\- Shut up. She murmur.

I wrap my arms around her in a hug while I'm laughing at her.

\- Sorry sweety, you're just so cute.

She lies down on her back, her chocolate brown eyes staring at the celing, avoiding my gaze. I put my hand on top of hers and stare at her confused.

\- Honey, what's wrong?

She slowly get's up and sits beside me. She turns her head to me and look at me.

\- Are you and Josh gonna be alright?

I sight, I had no idea how our future looked anymore. Sure I was only fourteen years old, but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Josh.

\- I don´t know honey, I hope so.

She rests her head on my shoulder.

\- I hope so too.

* * *

After Riley left I came to an realization, I looked at my phone to see what the time was, and I saw that I had a new message.

 _Josh: We need to talk, can you come over?_

I didn't bother to repley, instead I rushed out of my room to get to the subway in time. When I arrived at his station I quikly ran off and continued running until I was there. I didn't bother to knock on his door, instead I barge in only to find him sitting in the couch with an beautiful brunette beside him and with the bottle of wine I bought him, standing on the table.

\- Oh...

Their heads turns to me at the same time. I can only stand there, hurt showing all over me. Josh quikly get's up and stands infront of me.

\- Maya I ca-

\- Don't bother...

I turn around and starts to leave, when I feel a hand grip my wrist spinning me around, making me face him.

\- Please Maya, I can explain.

I cross my arms over my chest, and stare bitterly on him.

\- Go head, let's see how your gonna explain this...

* * *

 **Autors Note: Sorry that it's taking me so long to update this. I'm so grateful that I have so wonderful readers to all of my stories. I'm gonna try update stories (randomly, depends on which story I get inspiration to) at least two times a week. I'm also gonna request something of you, I want to have at least three reviwies before I post the next chapter. It dosn't have to be so much, it's enough if you just comment more or something, it's gonna make me see how much you want the other chapter, I'm gonna do this on all my stories from now on. Love you, see ya hopefully soon! Oh also what do you think Josh's excuse is?**


End file.
